<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sapna banaya tumhe, neendo mein bulaya tumhe by Lavanyaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605767">Sapna banaya tumhe, neendo mein bulaya tumhe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa'>Lavanyaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What's meant to be will always find a way. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, Love, M/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed, and blinked his eyes a few times, trying to make the tiredness and sleepiness go away. He laid on the mattress, on his stomach, and brought the little note close to his eyes. His heart swelled with a pleasant and lovely feeling when he recognized his boyfriend's handwriting. </p><p>"Good morning, babe. <br/>Sorry for the missing cuddles and kisses this morning, I wanted to surprise you! <br/>Happy one year anniversary, Aman.</p><p>Look up!" </p><p>Sequel of Tum jo aaye zindagi mein (read it before reading this one!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aman Tripathi &amp; Original character, Kartik Singh &amp; Original character, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What's meant to be will always find a way. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO I AM ALIVE. Remember me? xD</p><p>Okay, first of all, I hope you're all safe and taking care of yourself in these hard times ... The last year has been rough for everyone and I hope everyone is doing okay. If not, don't worry, things will work out and eventually they will get better. </p><p>Second of all, HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY, SMZS !!! I am so glad and will be forever grateful for this movie because it brought so much happiness into our lives! </p><p>And third of all, for everyone who has been waiting for it, part 2 of this story is UUUUUP ! Thank you so much for the love you have shown to me and my first part of this fic, I am so happy you all loved it and I hope that you will love this second part the same. </p><p>(Chapter 1 will be edited later and mistakes will be corrected.)</p><p>Some chapters will be longer than others, and in total this fic will have 11 chapters! <br/>I'll update every monday! </p><p>And once again, a huge thank you to my amazing beta Cherry for dealing with me and helping me with my work. I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE THE BEST. </p><p>Anywaysss,</p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aman woke up to the sun's morning light flashing on his face, making him flutter his eyelashes against the pillow he was sleeping on. He opened his eyes and groaned, hiding his head under the pillow when the sun's light shined. Even if the sun's warming glow was heating up his skin, he felt cold without the usual presence and embrace around him which usually wakes him up with soft kisses and cuddles every morning since the past year. His hand reached out and patted the empty spot next to him, his fingers curling into the bed cover, searching for the touch he was desperately craving for. When he didn't find it, he moved his head to the other side and his eyes fell on a little note, which was resting on the floor, next to their mattress.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, and blinked his eyes a few times, trying to make the tiredness and sleepiness go away. He laid on the mattress, on his stomach, and brought the little note close to his eyes. His heart swelled with a pleasant and lovely feeling when he recognized his boyfriend's handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Good morning, babe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry for the missing cuddles and kisses this morning, I wanted to surprise you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy one year anniversary, Aman. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Look up!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aman smiled, his fingers gently tracing the letters on the note, feeling warmth flood inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>"You buffoon, I asked for you to look up and you're staring at the paper. Look here, idiot! " heard Aman, the loud yet soft voice reaching him. He rolled his eyes and let the note fall on the floor, moving his hand away to put the bed cover over his head, hiding under it.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not looking at you until I get my cuddles and kisses." answered Aman, grinning under the cover, when he heard Kartik's chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." said Aman, biting his lips as he heard sounds from their kitchen, plates being put down and drawers being closed. He heard footsteps coming closer and closed his eyes. The cover which he was hiding under was pulled away and he felt movement next to him, hands pulling the bed cover further away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Aman's head was still turned to the other side so he couldn't see Kartik, but he could feel his gaze on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, look at me." whispered Kartik, his fingers tracing a line of Aman's back, making him freeze.</p><p> </p><p>He had always been sensitive but with Kartik, each touch, kiss and caress, Aman always felt <em>more</em> and the effect on him was always instant and effective. He either stuttered or mumbled or he went completely silent, his eyes widening as everything inside of him bursts as if a thousands of fireworks were exploding. He was still getting used to Kartik's touch. Aman had never been a touchy kind of guy, he kind of avoided physical contact and any social interactions ever since he had knew how to talk. He hadn't been comfortable around people, he had always felt like walls were closing on him whenever he was in a crowd. And he still wasn't. But somehow, after meeting Kartik, stressing situations got a less stressing and even breathing became easier.</p><p> </p><p>When Aman had left his home and came to Delhi, hoping for a new life, leaving everything behind, he hadn't expected to stumble upon someone who was now slowly becoming his everything. He had met Kartik a year ago, when Kartik had literally fell upon him, while they were both at the market. Kartik hadn't been paying attention to where he was heading, he managed to get his feet stuck in some rope and fell on top of Aman.</p><p> </p><p>That day had been the one which had brought in his life everything he had always wished for but had always been too afraid to go after. His life had become less lonely, brighter and happier.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed his head into the pillow, trying to hide the smile which was slowly appearing on his face. Kartik's soft fingers traveled from Aman's back to his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Now?" asked Kartik, whispering near Aman's ear, making him shiver and melt at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Aman smiled but shook his head and moved away from Kartik's touch. Kartik's arm fell away from Aman's waist as Aman moved toward the edge of the mattress. He heard Kartik's groan. Then, Kartik moved and his body slide next to Aman's, Kartik's chest was pressed against Aman's back and their legs tangled together. Aman felt warmer and he closed his eyes, leaning back against Kartik without even meaning to.</p><p> </p><p>"Now?" whispered Kartik, in his ear, his arm coming to rest around Aman's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"No." answered Aman, even if his own arm moved against his will, his hand coming to rest on top of Kartik's hand in his waist.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Kartik's smile before even seeing it. Kartik's lips found their place against Aman's neck, leaving a little, rapid peck, before they pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, look at me." said Kartik, his grip on Aman's waist tightening, his forehead now resting against the back of Aman's head.</p><p> </p><p>Aman shook his head and pulled Kartik's hand from his waist, to put it against his chest. Their laced fingers fitting together perfectly, as if they were pieces of a puzzle. Aman held Kartik's hand in his and he sighed, eyes still closed, happily, when Kartik shifted his hand, his lips now kissing the back of Aman's neck. Kartik's soft lips lingered on Aman's skin for a few seconds and when Aman leaned further back against Kartik, into his touch, Kartik pulled his lips away. Aman opened his eyes as he missed Kartik's touch immediately and he frowned. He knew Kartik was smirking. Aman tried to move away from Kartik but the hand he was holding against his chest didn't let him. Kartik held his hand tighter and moving their hands, he pushed Aman closer against himself. Kartik sighed against him and kissed the back of Aman's neck again. This time, instead of pulling away too quickly, Kartik continued to leave kisses along Aman's neck, his lips going from the back of his neck to the side, below his ear. Aman was quickly forgetting how to breathe. Not that he was gonna complain against it. Kartik's little kisses and soft touches of hands had always left Aman breathless.</p><p> </p><p>"Now?" asked Kartik, whispering, biting on Aman's earlobe making Aman's breath catch in his throat. When Aman shook his head again, silently, he felt Kartik's lips turn into a smile or maybe a smirk, against the side of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik's other hand moved between the mattress and Aman and his arm found its way around Aman's waist. As Kartik pulled him against him, bringing their bodies even closer, Aman's mind turned to mush and was slowly losing his self restraint. Kartik's lips moved from the side of Aman's neck to slowly make their way to his naked shoulder. Aman was wearing his black tank top and right now, he was kind of wishing he wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Still no?" heard Aman, his mind and senses stuck in a fog, Kartik's voice was muffled against Aman's shoulder, as he left a trail of soft kisses on his brown skin.</p><p> </p><p>"No." whispered Aman, smiling when Kartik held him tighter and moved his lips back to Aman's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" whispered Kartik, next to his ear, before shifting his head closer so that his cheek was pressed against Aman's, their mouths so close yet so far. Kartik's beard tickled Aman's cheek and yet, he couldn't stop himself from leaning into that touch.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmh mmh." answered Aman, not feeling like talking and definitely not having the strength to focus on anything right now.</p><p> </p><p>"You're lying." replied Kartik, his lips now leaving gentle kisses on Aman's cheek. Aman didn't know when he closed his eyes again but he didn't want to open them, he wanted to stay in this warmth bubble of love and softness forever. Aman had never felt at peace in all his years of existence. Not when he had been surrounded by his loving family, not when he had been surrounded by annoying strangers, not even when he was alone by himself. But in Kartik's arms, enveloped by his sent and his warmth, his strong arms, against his chest, Aman felt peace. He felt at peace and he felt like finally being home. If he could stay in his Kartik's arms forever while the world around him goes by, he wouldn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know?" asked Aman, eyes closed, his hand still holding Kartik's, their faces in proximity, Kartik's arms around him, grounding him to their reality.</p><p> </p><p>"You say no but you keep pulling me closer." whispered Kartik, leaving a quick kiss on Aman's cheek. One of Kartik's hand, the one which wasn't holding Aman's hand but was around Aman's waist moved, and his fingers caressed Aman's arm, before they went further down and held his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Also, your heartbeat is racing. It's something that happens when you want me close but don't say it. Ask me how I know." said Kartik, his lips turning into a smile against Aman's cheek. Aman kept his eyes closed and bite down on his lip as he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhh… Your hand resting against my chest felt my heartbeat?" asked Aman, grinning when Kartik laughed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. That's not how I knew." answered Kartik and Aman opened his eyes and frowned but he still hadn't turned his head to look at Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>"Then how?" asked Aman, tilting his head to the side, pushing further into his pillow. Kartik instantly shifted his head down, his lips finding Aman's neck, once again. Aman's heart fluttered and he smiled wider when Kartik's lips reached his earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I took your pulse</em>." whispered Kartik and Aman looked down. One of his hand was still in Kartik's hand, both of their hands against Aman's chest. His other hand wasn't in the hold of Kartik's but Kartik's fingers were under his pulse point. Aman chuckled, the same scene that had happened last year, replaying in his mind as a memory, and he swatted Kartik's hands away and pushed himself up from the bed and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>His feet barely touched the floor when Aman was yanked backwards, Kartik's hand suddenly pulling him down, and making him fall down on top of Kartik.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How the tables turn." whispered Kartik, referring to the fact that it was Kartik who had fallen on top of Aman when they first met, a year ago. He was staring into Aman's eyes and Aman was speechless and breathless when he gazed down into Kartik's brown eyes. They were sparkling with joy and love and kindness. Aman's favorite thing about Kartik's face was his smile but his eyes… His eyes were a wonder of their own. Kartik has always been the more expressive one between the two of them. He had never missed a chance to show his dramatic gestures whether it was by screaming or by moving his hand around in front of people's face. But Aman thought that Kartik's eyes were always louder than his words or his actions. This was one of the reasons Aman had never felt uncomfortable whenever they were surrounded by their own silence. Kartik might not say anything but his eyes, whenever they stared at Aman, always told a whole new kind of story. It was like his eyes held a secret passage to a new, safe and peaceful world and all Aman wanted to do was to get lost in his beautiful brown eyes and walk into that world to never leave.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik's gentle fingers caressing Aman's cheek brought him back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you go just now?" asked Kartik, smiling up at Aman, kindly.</p><p> </p><p>Aman smiled back and shook his head, his own hand moving up to lay his palm against the back of Kartik's hand which was on Aman's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Nowhere." answered Aman, his eyes shifting between Kartik's eyes and his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik smiled wider as his hand moved from Aman's cheek to rest against the back of Aman's neck, as Aman put his hand down on Kartik's chest. Kartik's fingers caressed his skin and a few strands of hair above his neck, as his other hand came to rest against Aman's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." whispered Kartik, smiling softly at Aman, his eyes sparkling and Aman smiled back. How could he not? When Kartik was staring at him like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." replied Aman, his hand laying on top of Kartik's chest as his other hand went to caresse Kartik's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Aman's heart missed a beat when Kartik closed his eyes, his smile growing softer, leaning into Aman's palm. When Kartik opened his eyes again, it was to stare at Aman's lips. His hand on Aman's back brought him closer against Kartik's chest and when Kartik's hand pushed against the back of Aman's neck, Aman was already moving his head down to crash their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik sighed as soon as their lips touched, his hand at the back of Aman's neck and the one on Aman's back, pulling him closer, closer and closer leaving no space between their two bodies, not even enough for air to pass between them. Kartik's palm caressed Aman's back, his long fingers tracing patterns, softly and gently on Aman's tank top. His hand at the back of Aman's neck felt like an anchor, keeping Aman grounded to their beautiful reality, preventing him to completely forget the world around him to just drown into this abyss of warmth feelings and overwhelming presence of Kartik. And sometimes, Aman wanted nothing else than to do that. Aman's eyes fluttered open only to see for a brief second that Kartik's eyes were closed. Aman smiled against Kartik's soft lips, his thumb caressing Kartik's cheek, as his other hand moved from Kartik's chest to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>When Aman's fingers touched the back of Kartik's neck, Kartik kissed him deeper, lifting his head from the pillow, for only to have Aman push him back, by the intensity and the urgency of their kiss. Their noses brushed together as their lips danced to their own rhythm, both of them holding onto each other as if the other was a lifeline.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing Kartik had always made Aman lose his mind. When they were in public, it was different, unfortunately. Whenever Kartik has tried to kiss him in public, Aman had always used to look over his shoulder, to see who was watching, checking if someone was offended or disgusted and was heading their way. Kissing in public had never been something Aman appreciated but he still had done it because he could only resist Kartik's touch for a short period of time. The world around him had always made him feel unsafe even if it was a gentle touch of Kartik's hand against his. Sometimes, even without a reason he would feel fear and terror in his gut, his stomach dropping to his feet, making him feel watched, whenever Kartik and him were being affectionate toward each other. Aman hated that feeling. He wanted to feel fearless and brave in this world, as Kartik did. But he wasn't and he was working on it. He tried to. And Kartik was helping.</p><p> </p><p>But kissing in private was a whole different thing. He didn't feel threatened, watched or like he had to check around him every five seconds. Kissing Kartik in their place, their home, was liberating and addictive. It made Aman careless. In the four walls of their home, Aman felt at his place. He felt safe. And kissing Kartik in their safe place was beautiful and overwhelming. It left Aman asking and needing for more of Kartik's touch, of Kartik's lips against his. Aman wished that one day, he would feel this way in front of the world too.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik's fingers slightly lifting Aman's shirt from his back brought Aman's thoughts back in order. He pulled away from the kiss, feeling the need for oxygen, breathless and dizzy. He stared down at Kartik. His eyes were closed and his cheeks and lips were pink. His chest was rising up and down with rapidity and Aman didn't have to hear Kartik's heartbeat to know that this heart was beating faster and faster.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik's hand went under Aman's tank top, caressing the skin beneath, at his lower back, with his finger tips and Aman's breath hitched, making Kartik smile, his eyes still shut. Kartik hummed and Aman let his head fall down so it rested against Kartik's, as Kartik's gentle fingers traveled on the skin of Aman's back. When Kartik's fingers reached the side of his waist, Aman fluttered his eyes shut, a soft sigh leaving his lips, then he moved his head forward, closing the distance between their mouths, reconnecting their lips together, and he kissed Kartik, again, and again, and again. Aman felt like he was on fire, he couldn't think and he couldn't breathe and nothing else mattered more than the touch of Kartik's lips against his.</p><p> </p><p>With their arms encircling each other, their lips connected and their hearts beating in unison, Aman had never felt more at peace. Being in Kartik's arms, his strong arms around him as if trying to protect him from everyone else, had always made Aman feel like Kartik's arms were Aman's world, in their own way. And that Kartik's lips were his home. He felt Kartik's lips twitch against his own lips, as if to smile, and Aman kissed him with even more passion and urgency. Aman moved his hand down until he Reached Kartik's waist and was going to lift Kartik's shirt when a strange smell hit his senses and he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you smell that?" asked Aman, breathless, his mind half focused on his surroundings, detaching his lips from Kartik's, who wined in protest. Aman sniffed and was going to turn his head behind him to stare toward their kitchen when Kartik's hand came to rest against his cheek, bringing his attention back to him, to them.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing." whispered Kartik, his eyes staring at Aman, shining bright as if he was looking at a sky full of stars, awed and in wonder. Kartik's hand at the back of Aman's neck pulled him against him, one more time, making their lips crash together, again. Aman closed his eyes again and went back to kissing Kartik with devotion, his attention back to the only person who mattered. Kartik's soft lips against his own had always been enough of a reason to not to think about anything else. But today, it wasn't working. Aman pulled away again, frowning and Kartik looked up at him with a pout and his puppy eyes at full display.</p><p> </p><p>"What, now ?" asked Kartik, complaining.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that smell coming from the kitchen?" asked Aman, pulling away from Kartik's arms and looking behind him. But turned his head to stare at Kartik when he heard his answer. Kartik groaned and hit the pillow with the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing on the stove- Oooh shit!" started Kartik, carelessly, but his eyes widened by the end of his sentence when he swore.</p><p> </p><p>Aman quickly got up from the mattress and walked toward their kitchen. He heard Kartik following him closely, muttering swear words under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Aman found the stove on and eggs cooking on it. And by cooking he meant more like burning and turning to crisp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit, Kartik!" exclaimed Aman, standing in front of the stove and turning it off. He turned around to stare at Kartik, who was standing in front of him, biting his nails and jumping from one of foot to another.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry?" whispered Kartik, looking at Aman with an apologetic smile but his eyes were sparkling with amusement and Aman rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>''If you don't know how to cook, why are you even trying?'' asked Aman, his hands on his hips as he looked at Kartik, sighing and raising one of his eyebrows at him.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey! I know how to cook … sometimes.'' said Kartik, crossing his arms in front of his chest, pouting at Aman.</p><p> </p><p>''Well, clearly not today.'' replied Aman, chuckling, and rolled his eyes when he heard Kartik gasp.</p><p> </p><p>He turned away and took the pan off the stove and threw the burned eggs in the bin.</p><p> </p><p>''Bring me some eggs from the fridge. I'll make breakfast.'' said Aman, making sure all the ingredients were on the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>''What? No!'' exclaimed Kartik and before Aman could object, he felt two hands grabbing his arms and pulling him away from the stove. Kartik stood between the stove and Aman, with a stern pout.</p><p> </p><p>''What are you doing? Let me cook. I'll do it.'' said Aman, trying to walk past Kartik but he was pushed back until they both were out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>''Kartik, stop playing around. I'm hungry. I can make something real quick. And-''</p><p> </p><p>''No. Nope. Not today. I'm the one making breakfast today and I will do it. Let me do it.'' answered Kartik, still pushing Aman away and now they were standing next to their mattress.</p><p> </p><p>''But-''</p><p> </p><p>''No buts. This is our first anniversary and I am going to do everything today. Okay?'' said Kartik, his voice soft and looking down at Aman with warmth flooding his eyes and Aman could see it in his smile too.</p><p> </p><p>''Oh, God.'' whispered Aman, his eyes widening with feat and he chuckled when, affronted, Kartik hit him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't look so scared, you asshole. I'm gonna do great. I just want to take care of you today.'' said Kartik, holding onto Aman's arms, his fingers gently caressing his skin.</p><p> </p><p>''You always do.'' answered back Aman, with no hesitation present in his voice, smiling at Kartik. And Kartik smiled back, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>''Maybe. Alright, I want to take extra care of you today, okay?'' replied Kartik and Aman's heart swelled with love and warmth.</p><p> </p><p>‘But why are you pushing me out of the kitchen? You can cook and I can just watch.’ said Aman, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>‘No way. That will only distract me. Like it did earlier.’ answered Kartik, shaking his head while frowning.</p><p> </p><p>‘… me standing in the kitchen watching you cook while I do nothing is gonna distract you?’ asked Aman, puzzled and staring at Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah! I don’t have that much self-control.’ replied Kartik, shrugging and smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Aman giggled and blushed, shaking his head, amused and fond but still annoyed with Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>‘Alright, go now.’ said Kartik, starting to push Aman away, again.</p><p> </p><p>‘Stop pushing me! What are you doing?’ exclaimed Aman, batting Kartik’s hands away, but in vain.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the bathroom door, Kartik opened the door and pushed Aman in.</p><p> </p><p>‘Go wash yourself and get yourself clean. I’m gonna make us breakfast. Okay? Okay. Bye.’ said Kartik and nodded, not even giving Aman a chance to speak. He gave Aman a quick kiss on his cheek and walked away, closing the door behind him, leaving Aman in the bathroom, alone.</p><p> </p><p>Aman sighed and shook his head, exasperated, yet a fond smile appearing on his lips. He heard Kartik’s footsteps fading away into distance.</p><p> </p><p>Aman looked to the side and noticed new clothes on a chair. He took a deep breath and took off his clothes. Grabbing the new clothes that Kartik had left for him, Aman walked into the shower. It only took him a few minutes to wash himself. He got out of the shower, fresh and clean and put on his new clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He took his toothbrush from one of the shelves and brushed his teeth. When he opened the little cupboard to take his face-cream, he saw a little box resting on a note.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning and confused, Aman took them in his hands, stared down at them and smiled softly when he recognized Kartik’s handwriting on the note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>''I know you said to not to buy you anything big to celebrate today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because you don't like gifts that much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I am a hopeless romantic and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to give you something special so …</em>
</p><p><em>deal with it :p'</em>'</p><p> </p><p>Aman chuckled and shook his head as he opened the blue box he was holding in his other hand. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest as he took out the gift from the box.</p><p> </p><p>It was a necklace. It was a silver necklace. And when he noticed the details on it, at that moment, Aman fell in love with Kartik all over again, a little more than he was before.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the chain, there is a silver bottle pendant. It was a silver wine bottle shaped pendant with a studded cork. What was inside the bottle made Aman's heart melt and made him smile widely. There was a flower shaped within the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>And not any flower, it was a safflower.</p><p> </p><p>The very same one Kartik had given him the first day they met. The one in the pendant was a plastic one, with thin long petals, a perfect replica of the actual flower, and it was beautiful. He held the bottle pendant in his hand as he stared down at the shining, bright safflower it contained. Aman didn't have to look in the mirror to know how wide and softly he was smiling. He put the note in his pants' pocket and the empty box back into the cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>The necklace felt light on his palm and Aman's hand moved up, his fingers gently tracing the contour of the wine bottle shaped pendant, itching to touch the safflower inside.</p><p> </p><p>Beautiful memories and flashbacks passed in front of his eyes as he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest, not knowing how to handle the amount of admiration, wonder and love he felt for Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>He breathed in deep, shakily, and lifted the necklace in front of him, staring at it for a few seconds, with a gentle smile. He brought the necklace around his neck and when he was about to clasp the necklace and finally wear it, he changed his mind. He smiled as he bit down on his lips, and put the necklace in his other pants' pocket. He took him a few seconds to wipe his smile off his face and when he finally managed to do so, he cleared his throat and took the clothes he had taken off to put them in their laundry basket. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door to step out.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, this time there was no burning smell from the kitchen, which meant that Kartik made something edible. At least, Aman hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and held his chin up, trying as hard as he could to not to run into Kartik's arms to hug him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik turned around when Aman entered the kitchen, with an expectant smile and joy shining in his brown eyes. However, when he saw Aman's bare neck, his smile turned into a pout and doubt clouded his eyes as he frowned down at Aman.</p><p> </p><p>'' Why are you looking at me like that?'' asked Aman, raising his eyebrows at Kartik, biting the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik bit down on his lips and stared at Aman. Still frowning, he walked closer and stood in front of Aman. Bringing his arms up, he grasped Aman's shoulders and turned him around without uttering a word.</p><p> </p><p>''Kartik, what are you doing ?'' asked Aman, sighing and rolling his eyes, his lips lifting up to form a little smile on his face. He closed off his expression when Kartik turned him toward him, Aman looked at him with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>''What?'' asked Aman, his hands coming up to rest on his hips, staring up at Kartik, who looked back at him with his frown still intact on his face. Then, Kartik bought one of his hands up and pulled a little on the collar of Aman's shirt to peak inside. Aman swatted his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>''What are you doing ??'' exclaimed Aman, again, and this time, Kartik groaned in response.</p><p> </p><p>''You didn't find anything in there?'' asked Kartik, his hand rubbing the side of his neck as he stared down at Aman with questioning eyes.</p><p> </p><p>''It's a bathroom, Kartik. What am I supposed to find in there except all the things which had always been there ?'' asked Aman, crossing his arms in front of his chest, raising one of his eyebrows at Kartik.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>content warning !!! : swear words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Nothing. I mean... You could have found something … You didn't find anything?'' asked Kartik, almost fidgeting, looking down at Aman with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>''No, I didn't.'' answered Aman, shrugging and shaking his head, fighting off the smile which threatened to appear on his face.</p><p> </p><p>''Nothing?'' asked Kartik, again, with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>''Nothing. Why?'' asked Aman, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>''Did you brush your teeth?'' asked Kartik, tilting his head and frowning.</p><p> </p><p>''Of course, I did. And now I am hungry. Is breakfast done? What are you making?'' asked Aman, walking past Kartik to stand in front of the kitchen stove.</p><p> </p><p>''Masala bread. One of my favorites! It smells delicious, Kartik.'' complimented, Aman, turning his head back to glance at Kartik. But Kartik was looking toward their bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>''What are you looking at?'' asked Aman and Kartik looked away from the bathroom to stare at Aman, in silence. Then, a few seconds later his eyes went back to stare at the bathroom door again.</p><p> </p><p>''You're gonna hurt your neck, Kartik.'' said Aman, chuckling. ''Come here. Why don't you take care of what's on the stove? I'll get some juice from the fridge and we can have breakfast in bed. Alright?''</p><p> </p><p>Aman walked to Kartik and pulled him by his arms until they reached back the stove.</p><p> </p><p>''Finish preparing the breakfast, okay?'' said Aman, and Kartik nodded silently, his mind a thousand miles away. Aman left a quick kiss on Kartik's cheek and walked away, biting his lips as he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the fridge and took out the juice bottle. He opened the cupboard and took two glasses and put them on their wooden breakfast plate. He filled the empty glasses with orange juice and went back to put the juice bottle back in the fridge. Closing the fridge, he heard Kartik mumbling behind him.</p><p> </p><p>''I put it there... where... gone? … put it somewhere else? … can't remember. Fuck-''</p><p> </p><p>''What are you whispering under your breath?'' asked Aman, walking toward Kartik and hugging him from behind, his arms encircling Kartik's waist. Aman rested his head against Kartik's back, lifting his chin up to let it fall on top of Kartik's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>''Uh? Nothing.'' answered Kartik, moving his hand to hold Aman's hand which was resting on Kartik's hip. He interlaced their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>''You seem lost. Are you looking for something?'' asked Aman, tilting his head to the side, his cheek caressing the side of Kartik's head.</p><p> </p><p>''No, I am not... I am not looking for anything. What I could be looking for?'' asked Kartik, under his breath, looking down and flipping the breads on the stove.</p><p> </p><p>''Are you sure?'' asked Aman, grinning to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik nodded silently and turned the stove off.</p><p> </p><p>Aman moved one of his hands away from Kartik's waist and reached into his pocket to take the necklace out.</p><p> </p><p>''So you're not looking for this?'' asked Aman, holding the silver necklace in front of Kartik's face. Kartik snapped his head up and gasped loudly. He spinned around and glared at Aman. Aman threw his head back and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>''You, fucker!'' exclaimed Kartik, hitting Aman on the shoulder with his fist, making Aman laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>''You, utter asshole! I thought I had lost the necklace or put it somewhere else that I couldn't remember or that someone robbed our place and took it or something!'' yelled Kartik, throwing his hands in the air and hitting Aman on the shoulder once more.</p><p> </p><p>''You should have seen your face! It was hilarious.'' replied Aman, snickering.</p><p> </p><p>''You-'' started Kartik but stopped himself to run toward Aman.</p><p> </p><p>Aman yelped in surprise and turned to run away from Kartik's reach but Kartik was faster. He pulled at Aman's arm and yanked him toward him. He collided against Kartik's chest and Kartik locked him there, his arms coming up to surround Aman's waist.</p><p> </p><p>''You are an idiot. And I hate you.'' mumbled Kartik, staring down at Aman with a pout. Aman chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>''Hmm... Your eyes are saying something else, though.'' whispered back, Aman, lifting himself up on his tiptoes to leave a peck on Kartik's lips.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away from the short kiss and Kartik's pout disappeared and he was now grinning wide.</p><p> </p><p>''Fine. You are an idiot but I love you.'' said Kartik, pulling Aman closer to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>''I love you too.'' replied Aman, smirking at Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>''Why are you not wearing it?'' asked Kartik, pouting again. ''I wanted to see you wearing it.''</p><p> </p><p>''Well... since you were the one who gave me the flower in the first place when we first met, I thought it would be nice if you put the necklace on me by yourself.'' explained Aman, his heart fluttering in his chest as the gaze in .Kartik's eyes got warmer and the smile on his face grew wider.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik nodded, smiling, and took the necklace from Aman's hand. Aman turned around and Kartik brought the necklace in front of Aman. The wine bottle shaped pendant moved up from his chest while Kartik clasped the necklace around Aman's neck. The necklace hung around Aman's neck and his fingers caressed the skin around Aman's neck on both sides. Kartik's hands moved to rest against his shoulders and slide them down on Aman's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Aman sighed, leaning closer to Kartik, his back against Kartik's chest, as he stared down at the pendant laying against his own chest. Kartik's arms encircled around Aman's waist, his chin resting on top of Aman's shoulder. He tilted his head and dropped a soft kiss on the side of Aman's neck where the chain of the necklace made contact with Aman's skin.</p><p> </p><p>''Do you like it?'' asked Kartik, whispering in Aman's ear, his voice low, gentle and warm.</p><p> </p><p>Aman brought one of his hands up and held the bottle pendant between his fingers. Tracing the contour of the pendant, his lips twitched, a soft and content smile appearing on his face, his heart beating hard, fluttering wide against the pendant. Kartik's arms around him were grounding and his warm breath against Aman's neck was like a touch of feather against his skin, like a wind caressing him in the softest way. Aman had always felt light-headed whenever he was around Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>''I love it.'' whispered Aman, his fingers playing with the pendant. He dropped it and let it rest back against his chest when he felt Kartik's smile widen against his skin as he left soft short kisses against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Aman brought his hand and rested it against Kartik's cheek and Kartik's lips pulled away from his neck as he leaned into Aman's palm, seeking more of his touch. Aman turned around and faced Kartik, his hand leaving Kartik's cheek for a second before finding its place back there, again. Kartik was smiling at him, his eyes holding the purest kind of love and the most honest kind of joy. Aman felt breathless in front of the beauty and the light that Kartik was.</p><p> </p><p>''I love it very much.'' whispered Aman, staring into Kartik's eyes as he moved his arms and put them on Kartik's shoulders, his hands coming up to rest against the back of Kartik's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik's smile widened and grew softer, his eyes shining with pride and happiness and Aman wanted to kiss him. So he did.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted himself on his tiptoes and pulled Kartik down by his neck. Their lips found each others' and Aman closed his eyes, the familiar electric feeling flooding once again through his whole body. It felt like being too close to the sun, his entire body surrounded by warmth and light. It felt like Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik held him by his waist, his soft fingers pulling gently on his shirt, to bring him closer.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds passed, where they only cared about each other, lost in their own world blessed with love. When they pulled away from each other's lips, they were both breathless and smiling softly at each other, their eyes sparkling with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Aman sighed, happily, his hands moving down from around Kartik's neck to rest against Kartik's chest.</p><p> </p><p>''You didn't have to do this. It's silver, it must have cost you a fortune.'' said Aman, frowning and biting down on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't exactly have problems with money. They were fine. They were paid on time and enough, well enough for their personal needs and savings. Aman just didn't want to trouble Kartik financially and he didn't want to make Kartik regret spending this much money for a gift for him.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey, dumbass. It's a gift. You don't get to worry about the price. You just accept it with a wide and happy smile and shut up about the money.'' said Kartik, firmly, glaring at Aman and Aman snorted.</p><p> </p><p>''Alright, alright.'' replied Aman, grateful, the worry lifting off from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>''Now, come on. Breakfast is getting cold. Go back to bed. I'll bring everything.'' said Kartik, turning Aman to the other side and pushing him out of the kitchen, once again.</p><p> </p><p>''I can help-''</p><p> </p><p>''No. No, I got this. You just go and sit … here.'' interrupted Kartik, gently pushing Aman down, on their mattress, in a sitting position. ''I'll be right back.'' said Kartik, and leaving a kiss on Aman's forehead, he walked away toward their kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Aman watched Kartik's back as he walked away, moved around the kitchen, opening drawers to take plates, forks and knives out. Aman pulled his knees up, putting his feet on the mattress, his legs coming to rest against his chest, and putting his chin on his knees, Aman admired Kartik from afar, with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even if some of Kartik's cooking skills were questionable, Aman liked to watch him wander around their kitchen. It was messy and hilarious, exactly the way Kartik was, but in the most beautiful and perfect way. He chuckled when he saw Kartik drop the salt bottle to the floor, groaning in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>''Please, don't break anything today.'' said Aman, to Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>''Shh. I am not breaking anything. See? It's fine.'' answered Kartik, picking up the salt bottle from the floor and holding it and shaking it in front of his face to show it to Aman. Aman laughed quietly and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>''Hurry up, I'm hungry!'' complained Aman, feeling his stomach twisting with hunger.</p><p> </p><p>''Coming, coming.'' answered Kartik and Aman stared at him, smiling softly as Kartik put the bread toasts on a plate and placed it on their wooden breakfast tray. He carefully lifted the breakfast tray in his hands and walked slowly toward Aman, biting on his lower lip as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.</p><p> </p><p>Aman crossed his legs under him as Kartik reached the mattress. He put down their breakfast in front of Aman and sat down right behind him. Kartik settled comfortably behind Aman, his legs coming around each side of the latter's knees. Kartik's chest pressed against Aman's back, his arms looping around Aman's waist, his chin coming to rest on top of his shoulder. He tilted his head to kiss his boyfriend on his cheek and pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>''This actually looks delicious.'' said Aman, looking down at their breakfast, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't be so surprised. I can cook, you know.'' replied Kartik, chuckling behind him. Aman shook his head fondly and took the plate to put it between his crossed legs. Kartik's hand moved to take the fork and knife resting on the plate, next to the masala bread toasts. He cut one of the toasts into small pieces and picked one with his fork and brought it up to Aman. Aman opened his mouth and closed it around the fork. When Kartik pulled the fork out of his mouth, Aman's eyes widened as the flavor hit his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>''Kartik, this is delicious.'' said Aman, swallowing down, smiling wide. He opened his mouth once again when Kartik brought another piece of masala toast in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Aman chewed on the bread and took the other fork in his hand, picked one piece of bread with it and brought it to Kartik. Kartik opened wide and pulled the piece of bread from the fork with his teeth. He munched the toast and he hummed, nodding his head in appreciation as he smiled proudly. Kartik gave him another piece of bread and Aman did the same.</p><p> </p><p>''I can't believe you burned the eggs and two minutes later you cooked something like this.'' said Aman, chewing on his food. Kartik handed him his glass of juice and Aman took a sip and put the glass back on the wooden tray. He gave Kartik another piece of the toast and Kartik munched on it as he answered.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't give me all the credit. I didn't want to burn the breakfast a second time, so I had some help.'' replied Kartik, grumpily.</p><p> </p><p>''It was Dev, wasn't it ?'' asked Aman, turning his head to stare at Kartik with a small smile. Kartik nodded and fed Aman, again.</p><p> </p><p>''Yeah, I called him to ask for help but he didn't want to come upstairs because he wanted me to do it on my own, so he helped me with instructions on the phone. He even complimented me a few times. That was weird.'' answered Kartik, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>''I'm sure he was only nice to you because it's our anniversary.'' replied Aman, chuckling, handing his glass of juice to Kartik, who chuckled as he sipped his drink.</p><p> </p><p>''Yeah, probably. So, I am gonna enjoy it as long as I can. I don't get a lot of nice words from him anyway.'' said Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>''That may be true but he still loves you.'' replied Aman, gently smiling at Kartik, feeding him at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>''Yeah, I know.'' answered Kartik, chewing on his food and smiling back at Aman.</p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence for a while and a few minutes later, their plates were empty. They gulped down the rest of their orange juice and put down everything back on the tray.</p><p> </p><p>''I'm gonna put this all in the kitchen and I'll be right back.'' said Kartik, kissing Aman on the cheek and getting up from the mattress before Aman could protest.</p><p> </p><p>Aman watched Kartik walk back to the kitchen. Kartik washed the glasses and the plate and put them to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he cleaned his hands on a towel and made his way back to Aman. Kartik came to sit down next to him and bent down to put his head on Aman's lap, closing his eyes, a gentle smile appearing on his face. Aman stared down at Kartik, a little smile of his own gracing his lips. He brought his hand up and let his fingers caress a few strands of hair falling on Kartik's forehead. He moved his hand away to rest it against Kartik's chest, his own heart leaping in his chest as he felt Kartik's heart beat under his palm. Kartik sighed, content and happy, his own hand coming up to rest on top of Aman's. When their hands came in contact, they automatically, and immediately, laced their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik opened his eyes to stare at Aman and Aman could see and feel the love from Kartik, which was so evidently present in the way his eyes shined whenever they looked at Aman. Kartik's smile softened and he brought their joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of Aman's hand, tightening his hold against Aman's fingers.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments of silence passed where both of them only stared at each other with Aman stroking Kartik's hair with one hand as the other was still in hold of Kartik's grasp, with their fingers interlaced together, caressing the back of each other's hands. Suddenly, Kartik frowned, then grinned, looking up at Aman with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey, when are you giving me our anniversary gift ?'' asked Kartik, wiggling his eyebrows at Aman.</p><p> </p><p>''Who told you I got you anything? You know I don't like gifting things to anyone.'' answered Aman, shrugging, acting careless, even if he actually had spent months of going store after store to find Kartik the perfect gift.</p><p> </p><p>But his boyfriend didn't need to know about that.</p><p> </p><p>''Ha ha! I am not falling for it. First of all, I know how much you simply can't stop yourself from expressing how much you love me- ouch! Don't hit me! Second of all, I am not just ''anyone''. And third, I tortured Dev until he gave in and told me you got me something. So, give it, give it.'' said Kartik, smirking at Aman. His eyes were shining with excitement and happiness and he stared up at him and his hand moved in front of Aman's face, his palm, open and his fingers gesturing at him, asking for his gift.</p><p> </p><p>Aman swatted his hand away and Kartik whined.</p><p> </p><p>''I knew I shouldn't have told Dev about it. I thought he could keep a secret.'' complained Aman, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>''Oh, he did. He tried very hard, actually. But he simply couldn't ignore my charm.'' answered Kartik, winking at Aman. Aman frowned and stared down at Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>''How much did you annoy him and what did you give him in return?'' asked Aman, and Kartik groaned, rolling his eyes, his hand falling on the side of the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>''Okay, fine.'' replied Kartik, sighing. ''I pushed him so much he actually blocked me from every social media and forbade me from eating his laddoos for an entire week. He also made me clean his whole house every Saturday. Not that I don't do it already because of the kindness of my heart, but this time, he was enjoying my suffering more than usual. He made me drive to all kinds of places, which he had even never been to before!'' said Kartik, pouting and looking up at Aman.</p><p> </p><p>A laugh bubbled up out of Aman and he threw his head back and laughed. Kartik gasped and hit Aman on the chest. Aman winced, and after a few seconds of effort, he got his laughter under control.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't laugh at me. He tortured me, Aman.'' exclaimed Kartik, outraged and dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>''Did he actually say anything to you about the gift I bought you?'' asked Aman, chuckling when Kartik rolled his eyes, again, in response.</p><p> </p><p>''No! That's the worst part! He only told me that you got me a gift, but I already knew that! And when I asked him to give me some hints, he told me that the present would make me very happy, but I already knew that too!'' exclaimed Kartik, waving his hands in front of Aman.</p><p> </p><p>Aman let out a long breath of relief.</p><p> </p><p>''Thank God, he didn't tell you more. He is pretty strong-minded.'' said Aman, smiling proudly. Kartik groaned and took a long breath to probably complain about their landlord again but then, his eyes widened and he sat up, almost bumping his head onto Aman's, thankfully, Aman moved his head away in time. Kartik turned around, sitting on his knees on the mattress, and stared at Aman with a huge smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>''So you admit it! You actually went through the trouble of finding me a gift!'' said Kartik, crossing his arms in front of his chest and smirking at Aman.</p><p> </p><p>''Of course, I did. Who do you think I am? And it was no trouble.'' answered Aman, looking down and staring at his lap as he whispered the last part of his sentence under his breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slightly looked up to see Kartik's smile widen and the next thing he knew, he was being hugged tightly, Kartik's arms finding their place around him, tucking his head in the crook of Aman's shoulder and neck.</p><p> </p><p>''Awn. That's adorable, baby.'' squealed Kartik, and Aman felt Kartik's lips on his neck, as they moved, indicating how widely he was smiling. Aman softly smiled, and let his head fall on top of Kartik's, his forehead resting on the side of Kartik's head.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik moved away a few seconds later, leaving a quick kiss on Aman's neck.</p><p> </p><p>''Go,go. Bring me my gift. I want to see what it is. Gooo!'' said Kartik, pushing Aman a little away from the mattress. Aman laughed and calmed Kartik down but he pushed Aman completely off the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>''Alright, alright. I'm going. Wait here.'' replied Aman,</p><p> </p><p>''I'm not going anywhere.'' answered Kartik, smiling at him, his eyes shining with excitement and happiness. Aman leaned forward and left a soft kiss on Kartik's lips, before getting up from their mattress.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of their things. One of the rules. Kartik had come up with it : they weren't allowed to separate from each other without leaving a kiss on the other one's lips. It was a rule that Kartik had created on a night when they had one of their big arguments.</p><p> </p><p>Aman opened the door of their guest room and before slipping in, he turned his head around to see Kartik on his knees, on the mattress, his head thrown back, his arms up in the air, his hands clenched into fists as he smiled victoriously. Aman chuckled and shook his head fondly.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the guest room and closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik was an adventurer, even in his own home, which mostly meant chaos in every room of their place. The only place he didn't seem to be interested in tearing apart was the guest room because it always needed to look presentable in case their friends visited.</p><p> </p><p>He walked toward their closet, which was filled with their traditional clothes and some suits they wear to fancy events. He reached over to one of his suits and stuck his hand into the pocket and took out a little black box. It felt heavy in his hand and Aman suddenly felt nervous and anxious. His palms were already starting to get sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he reacting this way? They had been together for a year now and Kartik knew him in ways no one had ever known Aman. He was happy. He really was. Kartik made him the happiest. Aman knew he still had some work to do on himself but he knew Kartik loved him and Aman loved him back. So where did this uneasy feeling come from? Aman kind of knew the answer to his question.</p><p> </p><p>He had never been the kind of person who shows his emotions or what he feels, not through his words, not through his actions and definitely not by buying gifts to people. This was all before meeting Kartik. Aman had been shy, awkward, afraid and lost in his own dark world when he had met Kartik for the first time. But Kartik didn't change him. Aman was still scared, still lost when his mind got too quiet. Meeting Kartik gave him a hand he could hold on to as he walked into this grey and confused tunnel that life was.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik had helped him express his emotions which had always been in Aman but that he had been too afraid to show to the world: be it anger, happiness or disappointment. He had always been someone to feel things silently. But showing these emotions to Kartik was the easiest thing that Aman ever had to do. He had struggled at first, not knowing if he should get closer or run away from Kartik before Aman hurt him. Because he had been so sure he would, sometimes, he still did.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik was a fighter and with time, he had shown Aman that it was okay to fight for the things he wanted, even if no one else would be at his side while he did so. Kartik had made sure, this past year, to show him that he would be by Aman's side. Kartik had taught him a lot but he had mostly made Aman learn that it was okay to love others and to love himself.</p><p> </p><p>Aman took a deep breath to steady himself, and opened the black box, staring down at what was inside. A soft smile appeared on his face as he looked down into the box.</p><p> </p><p>They still looked the way they did when Aman had bought them a month ago. They were beautiful. He had bought them with the help of Dev. He had been amazing. Aman had never bought gifts to anyone before, except for his cousins, Goggle and Keshav. So when he had been helpless and anxious about the idea of buying a significant and important gift to Kartik, Dev had proposed to help and Aman had accepted. He had joined Aman to every shop in Delhi, looking at possible anniversary gifts that Aman could give Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>Dev had been the one who gave Aman a more precise idea about the gift he could buy for Kartik. After visiting a dozen of shops with Dev, Aman had come across this particular gift and he had instantly loved them, they had called out to him and when he had shown them to Dev, the landlord smiled and nodded at him, his eyes shining with joy. They had gone back home with huge smiles plastered on their faces and Kartik had pestered them to find out the reason behind their happiness but they ignored Kartik and let him theorize ideas alone.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Aman stared down at the gift and everything felt perfect. His anxiety was gone and his nervousness and fear disappeared. He felt confident and sure of himself now. Kartik was going to love them. Aman loved Kartik and Kartik loved Aman. Nothing else mattered. Aman let out a sigh and closed the little black box, he held it tight in his palm and closed the closet. He walked out of the guest room and closed the door. Kartik was still sitting on the mattress, now his legs were crossed under him and when he saw Aman come out of the room, his smile widened and his eyes lit up with excitement and happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Aman ducked his head, hoping to hide his blush. But as always, Kartik saw through him.</p><p> </p><p>''Wow. Now I am really curious about that gift of yours if it makes you blush like this.'' said Kartik, chuckling, and smirking as he rubbed his palms together.</p><p> </p><p>Aman rolled his eyes at him and sat down on the mattress next to Kartik. Kartik was smiling wide at him and stared at the black box with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Aman fidgeted with the box in his hands, biting down on his lips. How do you even give a gift to someone? Do you just hand it over? Do you put it on the ground and wait for the other person to pick it up? Do you say something before handing over the gift? Do you write a speech ? Should he have done that?? Oh God-</p><p> </p><p>''Aman. You're freaking out.''</p><p> </p><p>Kartik's voice reached his ears and Aman's attention went back to him. He was still smiling but Aman could see the kindness and understanding in his smile.</p><p> </p><p>''What? No, I am not. I'm fine. Just-''</p><p> </p><p>''Can I?'' asked Kartik, interrupting Aman's inner rambling, fortunately. Aman nodded silently, biting his lips again and Kartik reached out to take the box out of Aman's hand. As soon as his hands were empty, Aman clasped them together, tightly and waited.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik held the box in his palm and stared down at it with a gentle yet excited smile. His fingers caressed the edges of the box, slowly, and Aman felt like the seconds were turning into minutes.</p><p> </p><p>''Just, open it.'' said Aman, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Kartik chuckled, shaking his head, smiling fondly at Aman for a few seconds before he opened the black box. Aman held his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik's eyes widened and his smile transformed into a surprised gasp as he took out what was inside the box and held them on his palm. Kartik looked up and stared at Aman for a few seconds, his mouth hanging open as a silent gasp, his eyes wide and surprised. Kartik looked between Aman and what was resting on his palm a few more times before his attention went fully back on the gift he was holding on his palm.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik was staring down, speechless with surprise, at the matching bracelets in his hand. They were matching bracelets with a silver chain and a complimentary design. One of the bracelets had a thick silver band with half of a black heart on it and a silver stud within the heart. The other bracelet had a black band with the other half of the heart, in silver and a silver stud within the heart. And when you put the bracelets next to each other, they come together to make the heart a whole. Aman liked to think that was how Kartik and he were: half part of a soul and a heart, completing each other when they're together.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik put down the empty black box on the mattress. Aman waited and waited but Kartik kept silent. The silence stretched and Aman felt like he was suffocating with nerves. After a few more seconds of silence, Kartik finally reacted. His mouth closed and his silent gasp turned into a huge smile. The shock and wonder in his eyes went away and pure happiness and thrill shined in his black eyes. Aman finally felt like breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kartik held the bracelets in both of his hands, his fingers caressing the silver chain of the bracelets, as he stared down at them, his eyes sparkling with awe. Aman felt his heart miss a beat when Kartik's eyes found his. His shoulders dropped with relief and Aman took in a deep breath, finally smiling at Kartik, whose smile only grew wider when his eyes went back to admiring the bracelets laying in his palm.</p><p> </p><p>''I take it you like them?'' asked Aman, looking at Kartik with a small smile, his hands still resting on his lap, but now they weren't clasped tightely and Aman wasn't sweating with stress. He felt relieved and lighter.</p><p> </p><p>''Like it?? Aman, these are … They are- You- I can't-''</p><p> </p><p>Kartik fumbled for something to say, words hitting the tip of his tongue but without forming a complete and coherent sentence. Aman's lips tilted upwards into a satisfied smile as Kartik tried to come up with a complete sentence and failing everytime. Kartik was always the one to make him speechless, his world coming to a stop because of whatever action or sentence Kartik had said to him. It was amazing and funny to know that Aman could have the same impact on Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik finally gave up, groaned and looked up at Aman, biting his lips, blinking at him repeatedly and looking suddenly so serious. Aman frowned. Oh no. Was Kartik going to cry? Damn it. Kartik wasn't supposed to cry. But before Aman could have an answer to the question he asked, Kartik moved forward, grabbed Aman by his shirt, and pulled him against himself, crashing their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>A surprised noise and a gasp came out of Aman's throat and his eyes widened at the sudden pull. It took him only half a second to recover (he was rather used by Kartik's immediate and sudden kisses he would give him, by now.) and Aman smiled against Kartik's lips, bringing his hands up to rest them against Kartik's cheeks, his fingers caressing the soft skin of Kartik's face, gently and slowly.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was soft, sweet and gentle and not at all rushed, but it was still passionate and beautiful, as Kartik's kisses and touches always were. Both of their eyes were closed and they got lost in their own world for a few more seconds. Then Kartik pulled away and Aman opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at Kartik with a smile as he noticed that Kartik still had his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face. Kartik leaned forward and let his forehead fall against Aman's, sighing blissfully. The hand holding onto Aman's shirt travelled up and found its place on the back of Aman's neck. Kartik's gentle fingers a few strands of Aman's hair and Aman leaned back into his touch. A few seconds after a peaceful silence, Kartik pulled away and finally opened his eyes and stared at Aman, letting Aman feel all the love and happiness his eyes were holding for him. Aman smiled at him, as always speechless and a little breathless in front of Kartik's affection and care for him.</p><p> </p><p>''I love you.'' whispered Kartik, his eyes boring into Aman's, a soft smile gracing his lips. Aman swallowed down, forcefully, as if his own emotions would come out of his throat in form of sobs or senseless words, as he couldn't deal with the pure and honest emotions he could feel in Kartik's eyes. He couldn't deal with the overwhelming and threatening feeling he could feel in his heart, either.</p><p> </p><p>''I love you too.'' whispered back Aman, because he could say nothing more meaningful than these three words to show Kartik back the half of what he was feeling. He smiled at Kartik, his hand moving to grasp one of Kartik's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik kept smiling at him, softly, fondly for a few more seconds, then looked down at the bracelets he was still holding in his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>''They are beautiful. Aman, I love them.'' said Kartik, looking up and staring at Aman with a huge grin and joy shining in his eyes. Aman smiled back, relieved and happy, tightening his hold on Kartik's hand.</p><p> </p><p>''Which one is mine?'' asked Kartik, frowning down in confusion at the bracelets, but gently stroking the bands of the two bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>''The one with the silver band and black heart is yours and the one with the black band and silver heart is mine.'' answered Aman, his hand reaching out, laying his fingers on top of Kartik's own which were resting on the bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>''Okay. Put it on me, would you?'' asked Kartik, whispering and holding out his other hand to Aman, his fist clenched, also holding out, in front of Aman, his palm where the bracelets rested.</p><p> </p><p>Aman gently picked up Kartik's bracelet and put it around Kartik's wrist. As soon as Aman clasped the bracelet on Kartik's wrist, Kartik brought his hand closer to his face and stared down at it, smiling softly, admiring the design and the color and its feeling on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>''I know I keep saying the same words but I literally can't find anything else to say. You made me speechless, Aman. It's so beautiful. I love it.'' said Kartik and leaned forward to kiss Aman on the cheek. Aman's heart fluttered in his chest and he fondly smiled at Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>''Give me your hand.'' said Kartik, taking Aman's hand and bringing it to his lap by holding Aman's wrist between his fingers. Kartik carefully put Aman's bracelet around his wrist, then his fingers slowly stroked Aman's wrist before grabbing Aman's hand and bringing it to his lips. When Kartik kissed the back of Aman's head, Kartik's gentle and loving gaze never leaving Aman's, he almost thought his heart would fly out of his chest as his breath stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>''Come here.'' said Kartik, gesturing at Aman with his other hand and Aman moved forward, turning around as he positionned himself against Kartik, his back against Kartik's chest, his strong arms around Aman's waist, the hand wearing his bracelet still holding Aman's own bracelet-clad hand. Kartik's other hand was resting on top of their laced hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik slightly shifted his head and tucked it between Aman's neck and shoulder. Kartik's fresh and warm breath caressing his neck made a shiver run through him and Aman closed his eyes, tilting his head back and resting it against Kartik's shoulder, taking deep breaths as his lover's warmth surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds of silence passed where they both got themselves deeply lost into each other's presence, comfortably basking in their feeling of home and love. Then Kartik pulled away a little, leaving a kiss on the side of Aman's neck, making Aman open his eyes to stare down at their joined hands with a soft smile on his face. He turned his head and stared at Kartik who was looking down at their entwined fingers with a frown, biting on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>''What are you staring at?'' asked Aman, looking down at their hands, his eyes moving to stare at the bracelets Kartik was wearing. The silver band fit him perfectly. But Aman wondered why Kartik was still looking at his own hand with a frown. Was something wrong with his bracelet? Was is too tight against his wrist? Was is hurting him? Was is itchy? What-</p><p> </p><p>''I am just wondering...'' started Kartik, mumbling the beginning of his sentence, before Aman's thoughts could completely take over him.</p><p> </p><p>''What?'' asked Aman, curious, looking back at Kartik with a frown of his own.</p><p> </p><p>''Why the silver band one is mine and the black one is yours? You hate black.'' asked Kartik, his fingers caressing the black band on Aman's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>''Uh... I thought it makes more sense.'' answered Aman, as he caressed the silver band on Kartik's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>''How so?'' asked Kartik, whispering against Aman's ear, his lips caressing Aman's ear lobe, leaving a soft kiss on it. Aman smiled and swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous as he was going to explain his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He focused on their intertwined fingers as words tumbled out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>''Alright, so... Uh, you know before meeting you, I was … well, not doing okay. I was lost in my own desperate and lonely world. Everything around me was kind of … I could see the colors but couldn't feel them. Everything felt dark. And then, I met you and slowly the world started to brighten, as little shades of light broke in. You taught me that there was beauty in this ugly world if I knew where to look. Not only that, you … you guided me to find that light in myself too. Something I couldn neither feel nor see before meeting you. I was lost. And you were the first bright thing I saw in my gloomy black world. So … yeah. That's why the dark band is mine. The dark around the heart was my world, it still is sometimes, and you're the silver heart in it. And I am the black heart in your bright world, I guess.''</p><p> </p><p>Aman didn't look back at Kartik while speaking, he knew he would find sadness in his bright eyes and he didn't want to see that. He wouldn't know how to deal with the fact he put it there. So he had kept his head down, his fingers holding onto Kartik's hand, his eyes staring at their joined hands, as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>It was always easier for Aman to talk about his feelings and thoughts to Kartik when he wasn't looking into Kartik's eyes. He didn't know why, it just how it was. Kartik had noticed it too, a few weeks after their first meeting. Kartik had never tried to convince Aman to change himself. Aman was grateful for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aman kept his head down when the Kartik's hand which was resting on his shoulder moved down, on his arm, gentle fingers tracing the skin of Aman to finally reach down and rest on their joined hands. Aman swallowed seeing how perfectly their hands connected so well together, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle, always meant to be from the beginning. Their bracelets clinked together, against each other and Aman smiled as the two half hearts came together as a whole.</p><p> </p><p>''You have no idea, do you?'' whispered Kartil in Aman's ear, his chin resting on Aman's shoulder. Aman frowned and looked up, finally turning around to stare at Kartik. His eyes found Kartik's eyes and Aman felt his heart drop to the ground when he noticed the unshed tears filled in his lover's eyes. Aman felt guilt clutch his heart. Why did he have to make Kartik sad? He hated to see Kartik cry. Especially if it was because of him. But somehow, as he kept staring into Kartik's tears filled eyes, he didn' t notice any sadness, or pain. Aman only saw wonder and love and amazement. Aman was confused.</p><p> </p><p>''What do you mean?'' asked Aman, still frowning and Kartik chuckled,sniffing and shaking his head, fondly. Then, he stared at Aman as if he was trying to read into his mind and the depth of his soul. Aman wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Kartik could actually do that, that his own soul would reach out to Kartik so he could read into it and find Aman's deepest thoughts and wishes. Somehow, Aman felt like he would end up liking it.</p><p> </p><p>''You always tell me how I've made you happier, how I've brought happiness into your life and how much I brightened your world. But you still don't have any idea of how much you brightened mine, do you?'' asked Kartik, staring at Aman, smiling sadly at him, yet kindly, one of his hands coming up to rest against Aman's cheek, his thumb caressing the skin beneath. Kartik's eyes were so honest and full of love and admiration, Aman found it hard to breathe and almost looked away from Kartik's eyes, not being able to deal with the raw and honest emotions Kartik's eyes held for him. Sometimes, he couldn't believe they were meant for him.</p><p> </p><p>''What?'' asked Aman, stunned and unable to form any coherent sentences, feeling his own emotions clouding his throat, making his heart clench painfully, yet beautifully, in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>''I may have brought light into your life but you brought so much more into mine. I might have been already happy and surrounded by friends. I wasn't alone, but I still felt lonely, sometimes, where the noises around me grew silent. My friends made me feel happy when I was with them, but then I would come back home and even if Dev is family, sometimes all I could see between these closed walls was darkness and all I could feel was loneliness. Even when I was surrounded by the people I loved, there was still a part of me which felt incomplete, always wishing for something more, someone, as the other part of my mind called myself stupid and convinced me that I'd never find what I was longing for. But then I met you. And something clicked together, you know. I felt drawn towards you without even knowing why at the beginning. The way you made me feel, I had never wanted that feeling to stop because it was what I was looking for my whole life. You didn't make my world brighter, you made me brighter and you made me whole. I know that I was still whole as a person before meeting you, I wasn't incomplete, I just felt like something was missing. And after meeting you, I felt the pieces in my heart click together. I don't think I could ever express myself enough to find the right words to thank you, I-''</p><p> </p><p>Aman didn't let him finish. He turned his head and pressed his lips against Kartik's lips, silencing him. Kartik kissed him back, hard and passionate, his hand resting on Aman's cheek moving to the back of his neck to pull Aman closer, to kiss him deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips danced against each other's, Kartik leaning further into the kiss everytime Aman pulled away, and Aman going after Kartik's lips when he pulled his lips a little too far away.</p><p> </p><p>They slowed down and the kiss turned into a simple touch of lips, gentle, soft and slow. Kartik was the one who pulled away first, lowering his head and hiding his face between Aman's neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses on his skin. Aman tilted his head and rested it on top of Kartik', his lips turning into a content smile.</p><p> </p><p>''You never have to thank me for loving you. You never have to thank me for giving the love you so much deserve. In fact, you deserve more than I could ever give you.'' said Aman, feeling Kartik's arms around him tighten.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik made a sound of protest and lifted his head, making Aman pull his head away. Kartik stared at him with a firm expression and certainty shining in his brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>''I don't want anything else except you and your love. You're more than enough for me.'' said Kartik, his hand caressing Aman's cheek, smiling at him, sweetly and lovingly. Aman smiled back at Kartik, bringing his own hand to rest it against Kartik's cheek, his thumb slowly stroking the soft skin of his lover.</p><p> </p><p>''And you are enough for me.'' whispered back, Aman, still smiling at Kartik, hoping that what his eyes showed Kartik were enough to make him realize the emotions he was feeling in his own heart, emotions he couldn't describe with words even if he tried his hardest.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik simply smiled and leaned into Aman's palm, and Aman knew that Kartik understood him. He kissed Aman's palm and sighed, moving his so he could hide back between Aman's neck and shoulder, and Aman smiled, softly, as Kartik hands traveled down to Aman's. He looked down and once again, his heart fluttered as he saw the two halves of the heart in close proximity to make a whole. His fingers slowly caressed Kartik's band, his soft smile never disappearing from his face, as he felt Kartik's smile against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>They comfortably and silently basked in each other's presence, Kartik kissing the side of Aman's neck, his cheek, and his shoulder, with Aman bringing their clasped hands to his lips, to kiss the back of Kartik's hand, his fingers, his knuckles. No words were said or spoken, but Aman felt and understood Kartik's feelings even if he was silent. And Aman knew that Kartik understood him the same way. He tilted his head to the side so he could lay it against Kartik's head and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Aman never wanted to know what it would feel like to live without Kartik by his side. He had met him a year ago and a few months and it had taken them half of a year to become official boyfriends. They had stayed friends for the first six months or so even if it was plainly obvious for the both of them that there were feelings involved. Dev had been quickly fed up with the both of them playing cat and mouse and Aman was surprised Dev had lasted all these months without kicking them both out of his house. But Dev had given them time, he had given Aman time. He knew that Dev had understood why Aman had hesitated so much to take the first step.</p><p> </p><p>He had been in Delhi for a few days and to be starstruck by Kartik's beauty and charm hadn't been something he had planned. He had felt some kind of courage, strength from Kartik ever since the day they met and Aman had always wanted to act on it. Kartik had given him time, so much time, he had never pushed him too much. There had been flirting, a lot of it, and teasing and endearing words thrown around, soft and gentle touches of hands, not so subtle gaze exchanged, shy and hopeful smiles destined to each other but Kartik had never crossed the line. As much as there had been lovely moments shared together, there had been days when Aman's word turned around and he hadn't been able to see or feel Kartik's light, losing himself to his familiar dark and cruel thoughts filled with hopelessness. Even then, Kartik had still been there, by his side, as a support, as an anchor. And so, Kartik had given time, because he knew and he felt that Aman wasn't ready yet.</p><p> </p><p>Aman had wanted nothing more than to hold Kartik's hands, to kiss him and hug him in their own home and in public places. He had wished he could be fearless and deaf and blind to the world's cruel judgements and hateful glances. But Aman had grown up and had been raised, his mind wired to think how other people would see him, including his family and friends, and especially strangers; how they would think of him. So every time he had taken one step forward, he still had ended up taking three steps back. And Kartik … God, Kartik had been more than understanding. He had given Aman space and time, and he had waited, still encouraging him and comforting him with his humour and endearing words and hopeful smiles. And Aman had tried, every day to see the good in this world which seemed so cruel to him, and he had hoped that he also deserved his own place along with someone he truly wanted to be with. It had taken him months to finally find the courage to be someone he had always wanted to be. Having someone holding his hand in his struggles had helped him a lot. He had always thought he would be better alone without anyone's help or support. He had thought no one would help him because no one would understand his problems. But Aman had learned only a few months ago that no one needed to understand him to help him go through his struggles, they only needed to be there, their heart opened for him, their hands only a reach away, for Aman to walk through his problems. And Kartik had been that someone for him.</p><p> </p><p>He had struggled with his fear and insecurities and doubts but one he hadn't been able to pretend anymore. One day, he had had enough and asked Kartik out on a date. He still didn't know where that courage had come from. Kartik had told him that it was always there and that he just had needed time. But Aman thought that Kartik had been the main reason for it. And Aman would always remember the wide smile, sparkling eyes that took over Kartik when Aman had asked him out .</p><p> </p><p>It had been one of Aman's favorite days among all the other days he had spent with Kartik. When they had been coming back to their place, after their date, which had become Aman's home even before they had started their relationship, Aman had kissed Kartik in the cab. Aman didn't exactly remember everything from that moment except the feeling of Kartik's lips against his own, Kartik's palms against his cheeks and the overwhelming feeling of electricity running through his entire body ever since the moment their lips had connected. Aman still remembered that feeling. He felt it every time Kartik kissed him, he felt it in Kartik's every touch. And Aman never wanted that feeling to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik hummed, his face tucked in the crook of Aman's neck, his lips leaving a few kisses here and there. Aman smiled and leaned into the touch of Kartik's lips. He felt Kartik's lips move against his neck, heard him mumbling but he didn't hear the exact words.</p><p> </p><p>''What?'' asked Aman, pulling his head a little away, staring at Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>''I was thinking about something.'' said Kartik, his voice more clear, now that his chin was resting on Aman's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>''About what?'' asked Aman, curious, frowning at Kartik who was deep in thoughts and biting his lips.</p><p> </p><p>''Do you think we would have met if we didn't stumble upon each other that day at the market?'' asked Kartik, lifting his head up a little to look up at Aman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''I have never thought about it.'' admitted Aman, wondering now about the possibility of what would have happened to their lives if they hadn't met at the market. ''Maybe... Maybe, we would have met somewhere else.'' answered Aman, shrugging, not wanting to think about any other alternatives of his life where he doesn't meet Kartik at all.</p><p> </p><p>''What do you think?'' asked Aman. Kartik hummed again and the hands holding into Aman's hands moved to lay on each side of his waist.</p><p> </p><p>''I think that you're right.'' said Kartik, looking up at Aman with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>''Yeah?'' asked Aman, smiling back at Kartik, who nodded back before settling his chin back on Aman's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>''Yeah. You know there is this quote «What's meant to be will always find a way». I like to think that way about us.'' answered Kartik, his voice sweet and soft, a gentle smile appearing on his face, as his fingers slowly traced patterns on Aman's waist.</p><p> </p><p>''That's…a beautiful thought.'' whispered Aman, his lips twitching at the thought that they were meant to be.</p><p> </p><p>''It is.'' said Kartik, sighing, and Aman knew he was thinking into this idea too much. His next question proved him right and Aman shook his head, fondly.</p><p> </p><p>''How do you think we would have met if we didn't meet at the market?'' asked Kartik, one of his hands laying on Aman's waist, moving to find its place back on Aman's hand. Aman took a few seconds of silence to think it through before answering.</p><p> </p><p>''Probably another day at the market. Or in a bus. Or in a road where we would have stumbled upon each other. Or maybe we would have met in one of the place where you would have been advertising for your agency, in a funny costume.'' answered Aman, laughing a little at the thought. Kartik chuckled and pulled his head away to stare at Aman, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>''That would have been embarassing if our first meeting had happened with me dressed as a clown. Or a germ. Ew, that would have been terrible. I'd have looked so unattractive.'' said Kartik, pouting and shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>''Well, I think I would have found you cute. I mean, you do look adorable in all the costumes you wear for work.'' replied Aman, and Kartik smiled wide.</p><p> </p><p>''I do, don't I?'' asked Kartik, grinning proudly and staring at Aman with a slight gleaming squint.</p><p> </p><p>''Yeah.'' answered Aman, giggling when Kartik put his head in to crook of his neck again to pamper him with loud kisses on the side of his neck. Aman brought one of his hand to rest it at the back of Kartik's neck, his fingers disappearing into Kartik's dark hair, as he threw his head back and laughed, when Kartik's kisses went from Aman's neck to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik left multiple kisses on his cheek before he pulled away, unfortunately, to stare at Aman with all the love he could. Aman's heart sky-rocketed.</p><p> </p><p>''What?'' asked Aman, smiling at Kartik who looked back into his eyes with awe and wonder as if Aman's eyes were made of stars.</p><p> </p><p>''Thank you.'' said Kartik, whispering, a soft smile on his face. Aman frowned.</p><p> </p><p>''For what?'' asked Aman, staring at Kartik but his boyfriend avoided his eyes and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>''For making me happy.'' mumbled Kartik, his eyes looking over Aman's shoulder to stare down at Aman's hand where his bracelet surrounded his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>''I told you you never have to thank me for that, Kartik.'' said Aman, his hand coming up to rest against Kartik's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>''I know. But I still want to.'' said Kartik, looking up and locking their eyes together and Aman could see the sincerity, honesty and gratefulness shining brightly in Kartik's brown eyes. Aman smiled, silent, his thumb caressing Kartik's cheel and leaned back to kiss Kartik, slowly, on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik smiled against Aman's lips and kissed him back, as gently, softly and beautifully as Aman did. Kartik pulled away, groaning and whining when a knock came from their main door.</p><p> </p><p>Aman chuckled and pushed Kartik a little away and gestured at him to open the door. Kartik pouted and snuggled back into Aman's embrace, his arms wrapping around him once again. Aman tried to pull away but Kartik hugged him tighter, pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p>''Kartik! Go and open the door! You knew he'd show up.'' said Aman, slightly hitting on Kartik's arm. Kartik whined and only hugged Aman in response. Another knock came from the door, stronger than the last one and Kartik growled. Aman snorted and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>''Let him in, before he kicks down the door.'' said Aman and Kartik threw his head back, annoyed. Eventually, he moved away from Aman, his arms pulling away from Aman's waist. He got up from the matress and stood in front of him, looking down at Aman, pouting. A louder knock came from their main door and Kartik looked away from Aman to glare at their door. Aman laughed, amused.</p><p> </p><p>''I don't know why you keep pretending that you don't like him while we all know that you love spending time with him.'' said Aman, raising his eyebrows at him while smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik opened and closed his mouth, lacking words, blinking down at Aman.</p><p> </p><p>''That is not true!'' spluttered out, Kartik, crossing his arms in front of his chest and frowning. Aman simply stared up at Kartik and rolled his eyes, huffing. Another strong knock came from the door and Kartik threw his hands up in the hair.</p><p> </p><p>''I'm coming! Wait a few seconds, will you?'' yelled Kartik, toward the door. He grumbled under his breath, and bent down to kiss Aman on the lips before walking away, his feet stomping on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Aman shook his head fondly, chuckling and he stood up from the mattress and walked toward their couch. He moved the pillows to the side of the couch, leaving the middle place empty enough to fit three people.</p><p> </p><p>He strenghtened himself and turned his head to see Kartik open their main door in time.</p><p> </p><p>Dev was standing outside of their flat, holding a silver bowl in his hands, which was covered a silver plate turned upside down. And on top of the silver plate, there was a golden little box. Aman's brows lifted in surprise and watched the scene in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>''You are early.'' said Kartik, pouting, looking down at Dev, who in return, rolled his eyes and scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>''You have the rest of your life to cuddle with your boyfriend.'' answered Dev, looking up at Kartik with a smirk, one of his eyebrows raised.</p><p> </p><p>''…That is true.'' replied Kartik and Aman heard him sigh, his shoulders dropping as he tilted his head to the side. Aman couldn't see his face but he knew Kartik was smiling wide.</p><p> </p><p>''Oooh, what's in there?'' asked Kartik, bending down a little, his hands moving toward the plate Dev was holding. Before Kartik's hands could reach the plate, Dev moved his other hand and swatted Kartik's curious fingers away. Kartik immediately pulled his hands away and whined. Dev rolled his eyes, again, and walked past Kartik, into their home. His eyes immediately found Aman and a honest and loving smile split his face as he walked toward him.</p><p> </p><p>Aman lifted his hands to take the plate and put it carefully on the little table in front of the couch. Then, he bent down and touched Dev's feet for blessing.</p><p> </p><p>''God bless you, my son.'' whispered Dev, his hands touching Aman's shoulders and Aman straightened himself up.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at Dev and walked closer toward him, and he threw his arms around their landlord. Dev chuckled and hugged Aman in return, his hands patting Aman's back. His chin on Dev's shoulder, he stared ahead and saw Kartik, who was leaning back against the closed door, his arms crossed together in front his chest, a soft and happy smile on his face, his eyes sparkling with delight. Aman smiled back at Kartik and started to pull away from Dev's warmth embrace. Kartik walked away from the door and walked toward them. When he reached them, Kartik threw his arms around Dev's neck, his arms resting on the landlord's shoulders, hugging him from behind. Kartik's hands found Aman's shirt and pulled him into their hug. Aman laughed and his arms surrounded Dev's waist, his hands coming to rest against the side of Kartik's waist. He heard Dev groaning and Aman sympathized, but didn't pull back, one of Kartik's hand was still clutching his shirt. Kartik's other hand was laying on Aman's back and he felt Dev's hand move to rest on Kartik's hand. Aman's heart felt full.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Kartik kissed Dev loudly on one of his cheek and Aman decided it was his moment to step back. He walked back a few step and saw Dev grimacing and frowning. Aman's smile widened.</p><p> </p><p>''Can't you just greet people with a simple hello?'' asked Dev, pulling his head and trying to get away from Kartik's strong arms holding him. Aman watched with amusement as his lover's eyes shined mischeviously as an innocent smile took place on his face.</p><p> </p><p>''Oh, you want more?'' asked Kartik, tilting his head to the side, then he dropped a few more strong kisses on Dev's cheeks while their landlord struggled in Kartik's arms, trying to push away Kartik, and failing. Aman laughed and shook his head fondly at the scene in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>''Get off me, dumbass!'' exclaimed Dev and when Kartik finally pulled away, grinning widely, satisfied, Dev turned toward him and hit him on Kartik's belly. Kartik barely flinched, his smile only grew bigger. Dev rolled his eyes and walked away to sit on the couch, using his hands to wip his cheeks clean, grimacing and muttering words under his breath. Kartik giggled, proudly, his hands resting on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Aman looked back and forth between Dev and Kartik and shook his head, again, a gentle smile curving his lips.</p><p> </p><p>''Go make some tea for him, will you ?'' asked Aman, nodding at Kartik. Kartik nodded silently back at him and kissed Aman on the forehead. He smirked and turned toward Dev again, his lips pouting and bending down as he walked closer to Dev, making kissing noises. Dev's eyes widened when he saw Kartik approach him and he raised his finger to point at Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>''Come closer and I swear I'll slap you.'' threathened Dev, glaring, still, his eyes shining with joy.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik giggled and sticked his tongue out to Dev, before walking away from them, whistling.</p><p> </p><p>Aman's smile grew wider when he saw Dev shake his head and heard him whisper ''Idiot'' under his breath. He walked toward the couch and sat down next to Dev.</p><p> </p><p>''What are those?'' asked Aman, leaning his back against the back of the couch, his hands resting on his knees, as he stared at Dev, smiling. Dev smiled back at him, wide and happy, before replying.</p><p> </p><p>''I had some free time this morning. And since it's your one year anniversary, I thought I could do something nice for you.'' answered the landlord, smiling softly at Aman.</p><p> </p><p>''You mean, «for the both of you»!'' yelled Kartik, behind them, from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Dev and Aman, both turned their head behind, Aman with an amused smile, his eyes crinkling and Dev with a grimace and a frown, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Kartik was standing, facing them with a huge smile as he wiggled his eyebrows at them. He was holding a tea bag in one hand and a little spoon in the other.</p><p> </p><p>''I know you purposely woke up early to make something nice for us. Don't you think Aman ?'' asked Kartik, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>''Whatever.'' replied Dev, after huffing. He shook his head and turned away to lean his back against the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kartik winked at Aman and turned away to open some drawers. Aman brought his attention back to Dev.</p><p> </p><p>''You really shouldn't have. We could have gone to a restaurant or something. You didn't have to get exhausted like this.'' said Aman, noticing the tiredness in Dev's body by the way he was sitting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Dev rolled his eyes at him, waving his hand in the hair, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>''It was nothing. I wanted to do something nice to celebrate the day. And don't worry about me, Kartik will give me a massage later. I deserve one. Did you hear that??!'' answered Dev, adressing his last sentence at Kartik, raising his voice a little as he turned his head behind to stare at Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>''Yeah, yeah. I did. Don't worry. I give excellent massages. Right, Aman?''</p><p> </p><p>Aman turned his head toward the kitchen to see Kartik winking at him, with a smirk. Before he could answer, a finger was pointed at his face and he turned to see Dev's glare destinated at him.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't you dare answer that.'' threathened Dev, and Aman heard Kartik cackling behind them. Dev groaned and turned away from Kartik to stare ahead, his glare still intact. Aman laughed and raised his hands in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>''Okay, I won't. But seriously, thank you, uncle.'' said Aman, his chuckle turning into a grateful smile, his heart filling with warmth and a familiar feeling of home he had grew used to ever since he had moved to this place.</p><p> </p><p>Dev's glare disappeared when he looked back at Aman, and a gentle smile curved his lips.</p><p> </p><p>''Awwnn, I feel so much love from the two of you, I am getting goosebumps.'' said Kartik, walking out of the kitchen, holding a silver plate on which three cups of tea were placed. When Kartik reached their couch and stood in front of them, holding the plate in his hand and moving a chair in front of them, using his leg, Dev looked up with a too wide smile and Aman knew it was a sarcastic one. His eyes were sparkling with teasing and amusement, much more like Kartik's when he wanted to tease people.</p><p> </p><p>''Love, yes. But not for you.'' answered Dev and Aman snickered when Kartik gasped and glared down at his landlord.</p><p> </p><p>''Stop being mean or I'll drink your cup of tea.'' replied Kartik, pouting at Dev.</p><p> </p><p>Aman shook his head and reached up with his hands to take the plate from Kartik's hands and put it on the chair Kartik moved in front of the couch. Dev took his cup from the plate and brought it to his lips and took a sip from it.</p><p> </p><p>''You were saying?'' asked their landlord, looking at Kartik and loudly sipping his tea at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik frowned and looked down at Dev, glaring, his lips forming a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>''You are awful, you know that, right?'' said Kartik, his hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Dev giggled, and Aman laughed along while Kartik sighed, even if a little smile appeared on his face, a fond look present in his gaze as he stared down at Aman and Dev. He looked from Aman to Dev with a exasperation and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>''Do I have to sit next to you, again?'' asked Kartik, annoyed, his question adressed at his landlord. Kartik looked at Aman and Aman shrugged, his hands raised in the air, as clueless as him, his lips curving into a smirk as Kartik's glare deepened. Kartik looked back at Dev with a raised eyebrow. Aman bit down on his lips and Dev looked up at Kartik with a little soft smile and blinked up at him a few times. Aman's smirk grew. Even without looking into Dev's eyes, Aman knew he was giving Kartik his « puppy eyes » expression. Because the next second, Kartik mumbled something under his breath, his hands coming down from his hips, his head down and he came to sit at the other side of the couch, next to Dev.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik sighed and took the two cups of tea from the plate, he kept one in his hand and handed the other cup to Aman, his arm stretched out in front of Dev. Aman took his cup from him, their fingers brushing together, a soft smile appearing on Aman's face. Kartik smiled back at him, his eyes soft and gentle, and moved his hand away. As soon as the touch of Kartik's fingers left Aman, Kartik put his arm on the back of the couch, behind Dev's back, his hand coming to rest on Aman's shoulder. Kartik's gentle fingers caressed Aman's shoulder, slowly, for a few seconds, and they moved to the back of Aman's neck, his fingers continuing the little caress on his skin. And Aman smiled as he brought his cup to his lips, leaning back into Kartik's soft touch.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes of silence passed between the three of them where they drank their tea, peacefully and confortable in each other's presence. Then, Kartik put his empty cup on the silver plate and his attention turned to the other silver plate and the little golden box Dev had brought with him.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik's fingers disappeared from the back of Aman's neck and Aman missed his touch instantly. He turned his head away to stare at Kartik to distract himself from that missing feeling. Kartik was rubbing his hands together as he stared ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>''What are those? Can I open it? Please? Please, please, please??'' asked Kartik and he started to jump on the couch. It caused some tea to spill from Dev's cup and the landlord looked down at the stain on his shirt, paused and slowly turned his head toward Kartik. Aman couldn't see his face but he leaned forward and saw Kartik gulp and whisper a ''Oops.'' and he knew Dev was wearing his best « death-glare » expression. Aman decided to come to Kartik's rescue.</p><p> </p><p>''Right, uncle. Tell us what's in the box and in the plate. I really want to know.'' said Aman, as he put down his own cup on the plate and used his hand to wipe the stain on Dev's shirt. Dev sighed and turned to face Aman. His eyes were kind and a gentle smile curved his lips as he looked at Aman. He put down his cup on the plate and took the golden box first and put it on his lap. Dev took a deep breath and took the lid off the box and Kartik peaked inside, leaning closer to Dev. Aman saw Kartik's eyes widen, a huge smile taking place on his face. Curious, Aman lifted his head a little to look down at the box on Dev's lap.</p><p> </p><p>''Oh.'' whispered Aman, after a few seconds of silence after he noticed what was inside the plastic box. There were two red string sacred bare bracelets. Dev was a true and faithful person. He believed in God. He prayed every day and every morning he would come up to their place to give them prasad from the temple. Sometimes, Kartik would go with Dev to the temple. But Aman never did. Aman had never stepped in a temple. Not when he grew up in Allahbad and not when he had moved to Delhi. Not that he believed there wasn't a God, he simply didn't believe « in » God.</p><p> </p><p>''I know you don't pray. That you don't believe in God for your happiness, but I do. And the Gods have been fulfilling my prayers and wishes ever since I can remember. And it hasn't stopped when I prayed for both of your happiness, ever since you came into our life to brighten it.'' said Dev, as he stared at Aman with kindness and understanding. By Dev's side, Kartik looked at their landlord with love and gratefulness filling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Aman swallowed, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears, his hands clenching into fists on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Dev looked back to the box, with a small smile. He took one of the sacred red bracelets out and smiled kindly, his fingers gently caressing the red string.</p><p> </p><p>''So, I went to the temple early this morning and did a prayer in both of your names and asked the priest for these special bracelets. The priest had blessed them and I thought it would be a good thing for you two yo have, from now on? You don't have to consider this as a blessing from God, if you don't want to. Consider it as mine.''</p><p> </p><p>Aman blinked at Dev a few times, holding back his tears as much as he could. He wasn't going to cry. Not today. His lips wavered, his emotions bubbling inside him. He felt Kartik's hand come to rest against the back of his neck, once again. And he closed his eyes, taking a few seconds for himself to put his feelings back in order. Dev and Kartik gave him the time he needed. He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath and he smiled at Dev, nodding. He couldn't see Kartik's face but his gentle fingers slowly caressing the back of his neck were more than enough to ground him. Aman leaned back into his comforting touch, as the feeling of home and love, once again wrapped him.</p><p> </p><p>Dev's smile widened but Aman saw the hesitation behind his happy smile and kind eyes.</p><p> </p><p>''But if you really don't want to wear it, I would totally understand-''</p><p> </p><p>Aman didn't let Dev finish his sentence. He simply raised his arm and held it in front of Dev, his fist clenched, and his wrist already wearing his black band bracelet, now waiting for the red string to be attached around it. Aman held his hand out to Dev, silent and happily saw his uncle's smile grow bigger as he turned a little to the side to tie the red string bracelet around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>As Dev brought the sacred bracelet to Aman's wrist, Kartik moved one of his arm and hugged Dev from behind, a wide, soft and content smile on his face, putting his head on Dev's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>''Look at you two, making me cry on our special day.'' said Kartik, sniffing into Dev's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>''You get snot on my shirt, you'll wash it with your bare hands.'' warned Dev, making Kartik giggle and Aman chuckle. His voice and threat were firm, yet the gentle smile was still present on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Dev tied the sacred bracelet next to the black one on Aman's wrist. He tied the knot firmly and brought his hand to rest it on Aman's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>''I hope all your dreams come true, son.'' said Dev, his eyes shining as he pat him on the cheek an smiling at Aman like he had always done, with the acceptance, understanding and love Aman had always wanted to see in his parent's eyes, for the person he really was and not for the man his parents thought he was.</p><p> </p><p>Aman felt his emotions come raging inside his heart once again, so he closed his eyes and threw his arms around Dev, resting his chin on top of Dev's other shoulder. He felt Dev's hands caressing his back, but he also felt Kartik's. Aman smiled, his heart full.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of sniffing and hidden smiles, Dev chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>''Alright, you two. Don't get too emotional and get my shirt dirty. It's a new one.'' said Dev, making Kartik and Aman laugh, even if Aman heard his uncle's voice waver while he spoke. Aman used his hand to wipe away the few tears which fell from his eyes and he pulled away after a few more seconds of embrace, and cleared his throat, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Kartik looked at him, his chin still resting on Dev's shoulder and he winked at him, a soft and happy smile curving his lips. Aman smiled back, content, his heart feeling full and bright because of the love surrounding him. Aman frowned when another wicked smile took over Kartik's face.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik moved his face and sniffed loudly on Dev's shoulder, his nose moving on Dev's shirt. Aman bursted out laughing when Dev slapped on Kartik's arm and pushed him away, throwing a few insults here and there, turning around to hit Kartik on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>''You're an asshole!'' hissed Dev, definitely glaring at Kartik, even if Aman couldn't see his face.</p><p> </p><p>''Hey, be nice, it's my special day! No curse words are allowed today. Plus, there is nothing on your shirt. Check it for yourself.'' answered Kartik, giggling, satisfied with his prank.</p><p> </p><p>''I don't want to look.'' mumbled Dev, grimacing, turning away from Kartik to rest back against the couch. Aman shook his head, half exasperated and half fond of Kartik and Dev's familiar fights.</p><p> </p><p>''There is really nothing on your shirt, Uncle. I promise.'' reassured Aman, smiling at him when Dev turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>''Okay. I trust you. And I don't like you.'' replied Dev, adressing the first part of the sentence to Aman, with a small smile, and he turned his head to glare at Kartik, as he spoke the last part of his sentence, his finger pointing at Kartik's face. Kartik simply stuck out his tongue at Dev. Dev sighed, while Aman smiled at the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>''Okay, now. Give me mine, give me mine.'' said Kartik, shaking Dev, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Dev groaned and pushed Kartik's hands away. Kartik's held out his wrist in front of Dev and Dev took the sacred bracelet out of the box and tied the red string next to the silver band of Kartik. Kartik smiled as he stared down at his wrist, a glint of happiness shining in his eyes. Dev patted him on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>''I hope you get everything you wish for in this life and all the next ones.'' said Dev, blessing Kartik. Kartik sighed and smiled widely at his landlord. Then, he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>''I knew you would so something special for us today. So cute!'' squealed Kartik and Aman laughed when Kartik pinched both of their landlord's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Dev sighed loudly and swatted Kartik's hands away, turning away from him to lean back against the couch.</p><p> </p><p>''Don't make me regret it.'' mumbled Dev and Kartik chuckled, shaking his head. His attention was caught by the covered silver plate on the little table in front of them and he frowned, curious.</p><p> </p><p>''Can I see what's in the plate-''</p><p> </p><p>''Don't touch it.'' said Dev, looking at Kartik with a glare and taking the plate and putting it on his lap. When he took away the plate on top and revealed what was hidden, Kartik's eyes widened, a smile splitting his face, and Aman laughed, shaking his head, amused and fond, as memories from last year went through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>''Awwwwwn, I can't believe you remembered.'' said Kartik, widely smiling at Dev, picking an onion bonda from the plate and bringing it toward his mouth. Before Kartik could put it in his mouth, Dev hit him on his knee and Kartik snapped his mouth shut, pouting, the onion bonda intact in his hand as he stared at Dev with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>''Give Aman the first one, you idiot!'' said Dev, glaring at Kartik and Aman chuckled when Kartik's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>''Oh, right! Sorry, babe. Say aaaah.'' said Kartik and he brought the bonda he was holding to Aman's mouth. Aman bite half of it and took the half of the bonda from Kartik's hand. Kartik tilted his head, confused and opened his mouth wide when he saw Aman bringing the other half of the bonda to him. Kartik chewed the bonda loudly and happily, making Dev roll his eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>Dev looked down at the plate with a gentle smile on his face and Kartik's fingers hit Aman's shoulder, silently. Aman looked up at Kartik with a confused frown. Kartik stared at Aman for a second, then his eyes went to the plate their landlord was holding on his lap, then to Dev himself. Kartik's smile turned into a grin and Aman got the message as he discreetly nodded at Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>Before Dev could react, both Aman and Kartik picked an onion bonda in their hands and shoved them into Dev's mouth, taking him by surprise. Dev groaned and cursed, at least he tried to, as much as he could with his mouth full of bondas. As he chewed and tried to swallow the food down, Kartik raised his hand toward Aman and Aman raised his own, their palms meeting in the middle as they high-fived each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik laughed, his shoulders shaking, as he looked at Dev who struggled to swallow down the bondas stuffed in his mouth, and Aman giggled. Then, Kartik shrieked when Dev raised his hand to hit the side of Kartik's head. Kartik stopped laughing and pouted. Aman tried to control his laughter by biting down at his lips. Kartik whined and brought his hand up to his head to ruffled his hair back in place.</p><p> </p><p>''Why are you only hitting me? Aman did it too!'' complained Kartik, pointing at Aman, who widened his eyes at Kartik, betrayed and shocked, but couldn't help it, he stuck out his tongue at Kartik. Kartik gasped and yelled to Dev-</p><p> </p><p>''Look! Look at him, did you see what he did??''</p><p> </p><p>Dev didn't turn to look at Aman, he kept his eyes on Kartik and swatted Kartik's hand which was pointing at Aman, and Kartik pouted.</p><p> </p><p>''I know you're the one behind this childish move. Aman is the responsible one, I know that fact.'' answered Dev, shaking his head and Kartik gasped again, offended.</p><p> </p><p>''That's not true! Aman is the worst when he wants to be. And I can be responsible too!'' replied Kartik, complaining at Dev, who simply rolled his eyes in return.</p><p> </p><p>''You have never been a good liar, Kartik?'' answered their landlord and Aman laughed at the affronted look crossing Kartik's face. But then, Kartik smiled, which made both Dev and Aman frown.</p><p> </p><p>''Anyway, it doesn't matter. I know you still love me.'' said Kartik, blinking down at their landlord and Dev's frown deepened, as he moved a little bit away from Kartik.</p><p> </p><p>''… I don't.'' replied the landlord, looking away from Kartik to stare ahead of him, at their TV and crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed this! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>